Pick Up Your Rival
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Some of the protagonists try to pick up their rivals...from hilarious attempts to pretty cute ones. Features: Ash/his rivals, Ruby/Sapphire, Moon/Gladion, Rosa/Hugh, Hikari/Jun and Red/Green.


_Anime_

"Hey, Alain!" Ash waved his hand cheerfully at the black-haired boy and he jogged towards the other. "Can you stay there for a second?"

Alain raised an eyebrow but stayed put, watching in curiosity as the smaller boy circled him. He opened his mouth to speak when Ash suddenly held him.

His narrowed eyes widened in surprise, "What are you-"

"HIYAA!"

Ash picked up Alain and carried bridal style with a wide grin on his face. The taller boy felt all his blood rush in embarrassment as he tried to keep a straight face.

He was failing. Miserably.

On the background, the previous rivals sulked on the corner as they had experienced the same thing.

 _Manga (RS)_

"You know, you're pretty light," Sapphire commented in an unusual calmness as she carried Ruby in one hand.

Ruby, in his position, could only cover his face with his hands in embarrassment.

...

...

Ruby frowned lightly as he tried to carry Sapphire with much difficulty.

The rather wild girl blushed at their closeness but her injured legs forced her to shut her words.

"Did you gain weight?" Ruby asked carelessly, his mind comparing the time when he had measured the girl. He put the girl down and stared at her in intensity. "You're heavier than before and your waistline seems a little-"

"Pervert!"

 _Manga (SM)_

"What kind of poison did you use on me? I can't get you out of my head."

Moon stared at the emotionless blond with wide eyes and wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her. Sun, on the other hand, didn't know if he should laugh at her luck or scowl at the other.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," the girl frowned in confusion as she tried to remember if she had given the other anything. "I don't remember even giving you any poison."

"I'd eat poison berries for you," Gladion continued as if he was speaking about the weather. Lillie felt the embarrassment that her brother wasn't feeling at the moment.

"That will probably kill you," Moon replied scientifically with hinted worry at the other. "Are you sick? You're not making any sense."

This time, both Sun and Lillie stared at the usually knowledgeable girl. She wore a serious and confused frown.

Oh Mew, the girl was seriously not realizing that she was being hit on.

 _Game (B2W2)_

"Is stealing really that bad?"

Hugh scowled in irritation at his childhood friend's interruption, "Rosa, I'm busy planning-"

"Cause I just want to steal your heart."

"W-what?!" The spike-haired boy wondered if he was hearing right. "A-are you hitting on me?!"

Rosa winked playfully at him and leaned closer, the proximity making the boy blushed harder, "What do you think, mad boy?"

"Too angry to receive my affection?"

Hugh's face burned in bright red from head to toe. He totally had forgotten his previous thoughts and was too caught off guard.

"ROSA!"

 _Game (DP)_

"Hikari, what are you doing?" Jun looked down at the small girl, who was staring intently at him.

Hikari pouted. "I'm picking you up just like what was asked!" she declared as she finally got ready to hold the other.

Jun's eyes widened in disbelief and he blushed slightly as he collected himself.

"Wait, Hikari, I don't think-"

Too late.

"Oof!"

Hikari picked up Jun with much difficulty and said boy felt like dying in embarrassment.

"PUT ME DOWN, HIKARI!"

 _Game (RGB)_

Red stared blankly while Green scowled angrily, "No."

"I don't care if we don't have a female cast. I'm not going to hit on Red nor will he hit on me!"

The cocky boy turned around to go away when a hand prevented him from moving. He glared at his silent rival.

Red did nothing for a moment before he smiled slightly.

Green blushed furiously and he growled at the other, "I said 'don't hit on me', you-!"

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm still trying to write in this fandom...

Explanation:

Anime - You gotta feel sorry for Ash's rivals. That is really embarrassing, considering Ash's height and supposed age. Of course, since I have no idea who's the main rival in SM, I picked the Kalos rival. But Paul would be a funnier version...really, it's like Ash's revenge for all the times he lost to them.

Manga (RS) - Well, I always thought that Sapphire is stronger than Ruby. Plus there's actually a picture of Sapphire carrying Ruby in the internet. It's so cute and funny! And yeah, I totally imagine Ruby saying something like that to Sapphire.

Manga (SM) - Considering how the SM arc isn't really finished yet, this is totally OOC but I seriously started shipping these two because of their short battle in the manga. Also, yeah...poison pickup lines because Moon likes Poison-types.

Gama (B2W2) - Now, for stealing and angry pickup lines... They definitely fit Hugh. On the other, I still write a proactive!Rosa with a flustered!Hugh. So funny!

Game (DP) - An oblivious!Hikari because I think that it would be funny and it's in my headcannon that Hikari is slow...and physically weaker than Jun.

Game (RGB) - Original! Red and Green and haha, they don't a female character so of course, they'll have to do. Still, Green understands Red's 'words' and I just ship them.


End file.
